


[ META ] Prairie / Hap relationship analysis / ship explanation [SEASON 1]

by societyneedstocrumble



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: Analysis, F/M, HOAp, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/societyneedstocrumble/pseuds/societyneedstocrumble
Summary: Analysis of the Prairie / Hap relationship for Season 1 of The OANOW WITH NEW CHAPTER! - Check out Chapter 9





	1. (Part 1) Weird is Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is my (hopefully) thorough analysis of Prairie / Hap ship. Explaining why I find it appealing and why I ship it in the first place.
> 
> It's very difficult to put everything I feel in words, as I've been analyzing Hap and Hap / Prairie for 2 years and it's something very important to me. I hope that I at least covered the basics and this work will shed some light on the subject and perhaps even allow people to see it from another angle, or notice things they have not before.
> 
>  
> 
> The work is separated into two parts: Part 1 - Scene by scene overview and Part 2 - General thoughts.
> 
>  (Edit: I will try to update it before season 2 hits, cause I always felt it's very general and incomplete.)

Prairie and Hap first meet when her music leads him to her. Hap is a listener and sound is something very important to him, it’s what started his obsession with NDEs after all. Her music reaches him even in the loud noise of the train and the people at the station, even through his earplugs. He instantly knows there is more to the sound, that it has to be coming from someone who has traveled beyond this reality. He can always recognize a person who experienced an NDE and it is, in a way, a gift on it’s own.

Finally seeing Prairie for the first time, it just hits him. Suddenly, she is the only person at the station, he is smitten, mesmerized, so taken with her he can only stare in silence. He knows she’s special from the start, but he is almost shocked to discover who the source of the music is, it takes him by surprise. To him, it was like finally stepping out of the dark and into the light, like he finally woke up from this coma he mentions later, opened his eyes and begun to see for the first time. This would be the moment when his life would change forever and the beginning of his own internal struggle for the next seven years he’d spend with Prairie.

He introduces himself with a nickname, which I think has to do with his need to detach from his subjects (as first names are more intimate, personal). I used to think he was enforcing familiarity, as nicknames are usually shared among friends, but the first theory makes more sense to me now.

When he asks her if she had died, he already knows the answer and he is overjoyed to have met her by accident. She’s the only person he didn’t have to hunt down, it’s her who found him.

Sitting at the oyster bar, they are really enjoying each others company. They joke, laugh, smile at each other, instantly have a strong connection. Prairie is charmed by Hap, he makes her laugh, and he is always soaking her joy and happiness in like a sponge. He loves making her happy, it’s what makes him happy too.

I believe Hap is only himself with Prairie, only around her does he reveal his invisible self.

He puts on an act when acquiring other subjects (like we see with Renata), tailors his persona like a chameleon to whomever he talks to. With Prairie though… she was a happy accident, he was not prepared for her or for the feelings he would develop for her.

Again, it was her who found him, or rather, they found each other and he never had time to prepare himself. She’s allowed to see his true self that he hides with everyone else, even Leon or Stan. That one evening with Prairie allows him to let his guard down, enjoy himself and relax. The last moments of being able to do so before he takes her, before she becomes his prisoner. He also shares his story with her, something he probably never does with other subjects.

Prairie likes Hap, he makes her laugh, giggle with excitement. He is the only person to believe her aside from her father (and do so without proof - unlike the other captives later on). She lets him in, opens up and it’s because he doesn’t think she’s crazy. She is happy to have found someone who really gets her, someone who understands. They seek the same things, only decide to pursue them differently. They are both hungry for answers and brave enough to ask questions. She is also very happy to find out she’s not the only person who experienced what she have. This man is about to introduce her to other people like her and with his guidance, maybe she would finally learn more about what really happened after she died.

**_“He’s a deeply curious, interesting mind and Prairie is smitten with him”_ \- Brit Marling**

Hap also serves as kind of a father figure (with strong parallels to Papa) Intelligent, worldly, charming, educated. Someone who could show her the world and teach her about life. Her sheltered existence prevented her from experiencing it like other people might, she is naive and clueless - she knows very little about real life. He gives her hope for the future and she trusts him almost immediately. Not only because of how naive she is, but also because she can too feel that special connection they have and he’s so excited about his work.

“Weird is good.”

In this moment, Hap is internally fighting himself over what to do. He is considering taking her, she would be an amazing addition to the study and she has this deep personal effect on him. He knows it’s a horrible thing what he does to people and he really wants to let this beautiful girl go. She’s so full of joy and hope, her softness and innocence is enchanting...

He says work is all he thinks about, but at that moment, she’d become the other thing occupying his mind as this is the earliest instance of Hap finding himself conflicted between Prairie and his work. He hesitates, as he would many times in the future with her. His face goes through a whole range of emotion going from “She looks so lovely when she laughs”, to “Shit, she liked what I just said”, to “No, I can’t. God, what am I about to do?”, to “It’s time to let go. Just say you need to leave and go”.

Prairie is disappointed when Hap is about to leave. She wants more, she wants to be around him, listen to him talk. He gives her hope and a promise of getting answers to her questions. He is so magnetic and charming and he could really help her explain what happened to her...

Then he shows her his heartbeat machine, letting her listen to people around them. In a way, it’s like he’s giving her new eyes. She’s blind, yet, he helps her to use her other senses to experience something new. She loves it, she’s happy, grateful. I don’t really see that moment as him manipulating her into her decision (his looks also can’t lie - he still looks at her lovingly despite her being blind - he’s not pretending anything.) It’s more like him trying to have one last moment with her and do something nice for her again. In the end, it was her who asked to go with him. With no push from his side, she willingly volunteers, even thought she could have no idea what the work entails. If not for that, he’d never take her and she’d make it back home...

She’s excited as he gently brushes her hair away from her face and looks at her in the most loving, admiring way. Listening to passing people they both smile. It’s the last moment of true happiness for them both.

Then, she listens to his heartbeat, something so intimate - especially to him as a listener. His heart beats fast, he’s very nervous. However, it’s not because he’s about to take her (which is something he doesn’t know yet), but because he already starts to develop feelings for her. It’s a deeply intimate moment, not even in romantic sense. They’re both open and vulnerable... Prairie is a listener as well and the sound of his heart is soothing, it’s like... she feels him. At that moment, she is finally convinced to go with him. She even asks quite shyly, like she’s not sure he’d accept her.

This scene mirrors the one where Nina listens to a snake's heartbeat, calling it good... Same way she could feel the good in Hap listening to his heart.

After she learns the sound of his heartbeat, she will always be able to tell when he’s around and feel him looking at her. As Hap says, a heartbeat is more unique than a fingerprint and Prairie would now be able to pick his out in a room full of heartbeats. They connect through sound.


	2. You’re Not Free Just Because You Can See the Ocean

Flying back home, Hap lets Prairie feel the wind. Ironically, it’s like a taste of freedom she never had. She’s breaking free from Nancy’s control, from restrains of her small town. She’s an adult now and this charming man is showing her the big world she never got to experience, providing her with things and experiences she never knew. She’s happy, relaxed and hopeful and he loves how she reacts.

We can also theorize that there’s a whole missing night and day between the oyster bar and them arriving at home. Where did they go, what did they do for all this time?

Once he brings her home, Hap puts on a song for her to soothe her. Her worries fade away as she in comforted by the music. Prairie is excited. She finally took her life into her own hands and took a bold step she’s never had before. She’s finally free and making her own decisions. She still can’t believe that she’s doing it and she’s curious and excited for thing she's about to do with Hap.

This is also the first time we see what a great and instinctive guide Hap is. He knows how to lead blind Prairie the right way, he’s gentle but confident. She feels safe under his arm and lets him touch and lead her around his own house with trust.

Another reasons why he loves to guide her is because he wants to be needed. He has a deep desire for someone to want, need him, something he would never admit. Prairie doesn’t need to be walked about, but he still wants to do it, still wants to feel like he could be useful to her.

He sits her in the cell and it’s the final moment before everything would be ruined forever. She’s pleased and flattered when he tells her how lucky he is to have met her, not knowing yet what’s about to come. She is excited for the future, for what they’re going to find together, for their relationship - the collaboration they could have to help her find the answers. He watches in horror as she realizes what just happened and leaves as fast as he can so he doesn’t have to confront her just yet, he can’t stand to see her like this. He prefers to run away from the judgment, run away from her reaction. Prairie put trust into him and now, all her hopes are crumbling into pieces.

The next morning Prairie wakes up as Hap cleans. He spends more time at her side of the cage, polishing the glass little longer than usual, doing it before the lights come up. He will do those little subtle things throughout her captivity. Longing stares, touches, spending every minute he can around her without raising suspicion from her or the others He would always watch her, either on monitors or stealing glances when he thinks she can’t tell. He’d become  addicted, obsessed even. He can’t get enough of her, always trying to be around or as close as he can.

After she tells him she can’t live without sun and experiencing apathy from the others, he brings her upstairs for the first time to let her feel the sunlight. His face is painted with hurt and guilt, he once again soaks in her pleasure, but it hurts. She is always thankful for little things and smallest acts of kindness from him and he does realize it. She’s grateful that he let her feel the sun even though it’s the least he could do.

He is shocked when she grabs a knife and doesn’t stab him. Hap is always amazed at her capabilities despite her disability and the fact she responds to people hurting her with kindness, patience and love. She adapts so quickly and does things so well, it’s astounding to him. All of that is just one of many things he admires her for. 

We hear his nervous heartbeat again as he eats. He enjoys the meal he’s received from her to a great degree. It’s an act of kindness from her and he always appreciates it, appreciates her and things she does for him, despite being his captive. To him, this sandwich is the best thing he’s ever had, because it came from her. In his situation it’s clear he doesn’t experience much affection from anyone. He’s lonely, suffocating in his own solitude and this girl shows him so much kindness, even when he shows her cruelty. It’s so amazing to him...

Jealousy in his voice and on his face as she confirms she wants to feed the others. Hap would only grow more and more envious of the captives bonding. He’s always on the outside, rejected, while he secretly wants to belong but knows he never could. This is how I see it, but he might have been also downplaying this profound moment, trying to make it seem like it’s not as important to him as it really was.

Prairie was making a peace offering, showing him that he can trust her and that she can be useful. He doesn’t want to admit to her and more importantly to himself, that she might hold any power over him and make him do things he would not want to. He’s deeply touched by her gesture but doesn’t want her to know it.

This is also the moment when we see how well Hap reads Prairie. She never has to verbally confirm what she means, he guesses it at first try. He understands her without words and it’s another proof for their connection. At that point, they’ve known each other for a very short time, but yet, he can read her mind so well.

He’s always given her special treatment compared to others. Let her upstairs, share meals, label everything in his house to make it easy for her. He had to however, remain cold and detached around the other subjects, giving her the same food and making her sleep in the cage. All of that still didn’t stop them from figuring out that Hap has feelings for Prairie… His affection for her is so strong, the captives can easily tell. Perhaps it’s why they are so cold to her at the very beginning? Perhaps that’s why Homer sees her as a chance go get his ring back?

Hap scolds the subjects for not thanking Prairie for the food and she has a reaction to it. He has a twisted sense of chivalry when it comes to her. He’s angry about them not showing gratitude when he did. He hates when people are not nice to Prairie or insult her in any shape or form. His protectiveness for her kicks in at moments such as this one. He is grateful for her, like they are yet not and to him, that sandwich was like a gift. He decides to punish them by releasing the gas before they can finish eating. A little petty revenge for disrespecting Prairie...


	3. You’re Looking at Me / It’s Hard To Kill a Man..

When Hap takes Prairie upstairs, he creates a sort of domestic fantasy around them. Working while she cooks or cleans, a delusional fantasy of normalcy he craves. It’s like pretending they are a happy, normal couple, that everything is normal and good.

Hap secretly craves companionship and intimacy, but it’s something he won’t even admit to himself. He is constantly in denial and aggressively  represses  all emotions. Having Prairie around gives him a taste of that “normalcy” in a way he can justify (“He trusted me, cause I was blind and couldn't see his work”).

**_“He lives in denial all the time, but he starts to fall in love with her.”_ \- Jason Isaacs**

Hap always justifies keeping Prairie with scientific reasons. She’s a valuable asset to the study, a great contributor to the research. That's how he explains it to himself, as he won’t admit or acknowledge his true feelings. As much as she helps in the study, that’s not the only reason he wants her close.

As she cooks, he shares a story of his favorite childhood show. Hap always trusted Prairie, he shares all these things with her. He wants to be close to her and those stories are a way of getting true and honest with her. He talks how that show gave him hope, just like Prairie gives him hope for the future…

_ "Something always survives…” _

When she confronts him about staring at her, he actually confirms. It’s a very bold thing for him to do and he feels the great tension of that confrontation. I always saw her reaction as an act of pure defiance (something that he admires as well), but there’s another way to interpret this scene.

It’s like she’s presenting or even offering herself to him, like saying “here I am, what are you gonna do?”. He’s intimidated and refuses the silent offer. She is always able to do that to him, to make him so intimidated that he has to end the conversation. He can only be this shy and embarrassed around her as once again, only she gets to see real Hap. She knows that she has power over him and that she can have this effect if she wants, that’s why she’s so confident in how she carries herself in this confrontation. Perhaps in a way, she was testing him. To see how far he’d go, how much he’d allow himself. Putting him in front of another choice between what he wants and morality. It’s like she’s challenging him and he refuses, passing the test in a way, not taking the opportunity.

Hap always gives Prairie space she needs, never forcing himself on her or doing anything inappropriate, keeping himself as distant as he can, safe for occasional touches he always scolds himself for. He is in a position of power, but he never abuses it. As much power imbalance there might be in this relationship at that point, he never uses it to his advantage. He is patient and restrains himself. It’s a sign of true respect towards Prairie, as he has it for her, always had and always would.

Prairie is not without agency. He respects her as an equal, and she has lots of defiance he admires her for. She is not a meek captive, she’s strong, capable and not any weaker than Hap. She slowly gains control over him as well, she can intimidate him, unravel him and his feelings that he so desperately tries to repress. She has just as much power over him, as he has over her. Except in her case, it’s an emotional one. She is a literal prisoner, but he is a metaphorical one - to his feelings for Prairie and how she makes him compromise them...

Control is another important subject in their relationship. Hap is terrified of losing it, wants to be in control but finds himself compromised because of her. The fear of losing control is a great one to him and will push him to extremes in the future.

With all that being said, he can’t help himself but to use every opportunity to touch her, something he always scold himself for doing. That’s a part of losing said control as well. He has to be around her, touch her hand, lean in and say how the herb smells so nice… (here we find out that he has a herb garden he most likely started for her), little things he can’t help but to do. His touch always lingers, his fingers on her hand to the very last second...

Once again, he feels privileged to have her soup. She says it’s something she’s never made for anyone and it makes him feel special. He always appreciates her and things she does for him, he’s always grateful. It’s just another “gift” he’s receiving from her and another moment in his little fantasy.

She saves him from suffocation and rationalizes it by thinking the others would have died if she let Hap die as well. However, the “it’s hard to kill a man, it’s even harder to let a man die” implies she just couldn't bring herself to kill Hap.

The next day he tries to make up for the August incident, complimenting Prairie’s hair, trying to engage her in conversation, get reaction of out her. However, she is angry and not responding to it. He does say he uses the gas to protect her and so that she doesn’t have to worry. I like to think that him using the gas (in addition to making his experiment easier for himself to conduct), really is a way to make it easier on the subjects as well, to give them as much comfort as he can given the circumstance. We also never see him using it against Prairie specifically on-screen. The only times we see her in the chair, she is conscious and goes willingly, she is never shown to be unconscious in the experiment.

She pushes him from the stairs and runs. Reaching the end of the cliff, she can once again hear his heartbeat. That’s what saves her from falling and that’s why she stopped in the first place. Ever since she learned the sound of Hap’s heart in the oyster bar, she always senses when he’s around or looking at her. They have been linked and their connection is once again implied in this scene...


	4. I Can’t Let You Go

Losing Prairie is a terrifying thought for Hap and he’s overjoyed he has been able to bring her back. As usual, he justifies his real feelings (wanting to keep her close) with scientific reasons. He’d lose a valuable subject… that’s all.

He admires her for trying to get out. No one before her challenged him like she did which is another proof he respects her and considers her his equal as he says himself many times.

He apologizes for the violence, something in his mind he had to do to prevent her from falling off the cliff. He once again admits he wants her around.

“I can’t let you go…”

Hap is the first person Prairie sees after regaining her sight, first person to see with her “new” eyes. The same person who gave her different kind of sight back in the oyster bar. I think that can’t be without significance.

The interrogation scene is the first and only moment (not counting the last episode) where he’s actually purposely threatening towards her, another moment of struggle between work and her.

When he turns around, she looks at him. She’s curious, she wants to know how he looks like, even goes for a second glance after that. This is the first time she can give him a proper, closer look and he uses on her the same machine he allowed her to “see” with when they met.

When Hap puts Prairie back in the cage, we can see how he looks at Homer and puffs up his chest while passing him by. Their silent “competition” is an important thing to mention. Hap notices how Prairie and Homer bond over the course of captivity and he’s envious of it. His jealousy will only serve to abandon Prairie later on after the final confrontation in his bedroom.

This has to do with his overall envy as well, another thing he tries to repress. He craves some kind of companionship and wants to belong. He is always on the outside, alone and lonely while the captives form a community or a “tribe”. He even later admits that to Leon, letting himself confirm he feels out of it.

To some extent, Hap really sees Homer as his competition, though he realizes he might never stand a chance. He treats him in a much colder way then others, and Homer ends up being the only person who can drive Hap to great anger. Anger that would make him go as far as letting Prairie go in the future. He wants to drive Homer and Prairie apart, complicate things between them, break their bond.

We see his plan starting to hatch after he fails to take Renata and listens to her song in his chair. He realizes Homer could help him get the new subject and it would be a great opportunity to take him away from Prairie for a little bit. Once again, him doing that because Homer is the leader with the plan is only an excuse for taking him because of Hap’s own jealousy.

When Hap finally sees Homer and Renata kiss, he is shocked. His plan was most likely just to get Renata to the room, but he didn’t know Homer would go further with her. This is just another instance of his twisted chivalry towards OA. He’s angry Homer would cheat on her, something Hap would never even think to do. The lack of faithfulness and respect that Homer has for Prairie at this moment - in Hap’s mind - is enraging. He feels a need to expose the cheater, let Prairie know that the boy she loves is not what she thought.

Listening to Homer and Renata have sex is hard on Hap for two reasons. Not only it causes him physical pain, as he is very sensitive to sound, he has to listen to Homer cheat on a woman they both love, To Hap, Homer is not appreciating her, just like not thanking her for the sandwich all those years ago. Hap also realizes that he was a match-maker to those two, introducing the woman he loves to a boy she would fall far… Once again, he was a creator of his own demise.

He realizes blasting the audio from Homer’s room is a perfect way to drive a ledge between them. He wants Prairie to know that Homer cheated, that he can and would betray. It was his way of saying “look what he’s doing to you, I’d never do that.” After this, he also switches their cages to keep them further away from each other. Everything he can to keep them separate…

**_The truth is, he's jealous. He wants Prairie to hate Homer to make some room in her heart for [Hap]_. - Jason Isaacs**

When Scott tells Hap that Prairie can see, he’s very hurt, angry and disappointed. She betrayed him, even after he was always so honest and trusting with her. He is so deeply hurt by her betrayal, that for the first time, he really wants her to suffer. He accidentally kills Scott as a result of getting distracted thinking about Prairie and he decides he will hurt her back. He doesn’t process rejection very well, he can be very immature with his feelings, and wanting to hurt Prairie as a form of revenge for lying to him is an exhibition of that. He wants to punish her for once again, making him distracted and for - as he sees it - betraying him. He is totally in the wrong and he knows it, but his pride is stronger than reason here. It’s also the first time when their eyes finally lock and Prairie is almost guilty herself in how he looks at Hap, like she is disappointing him...

When Hap sees the captives resurrect Scott he realizes he’s witnessing a miracle and looks at Prairie like she is one too. He’s amazed, mesmerized by her once again. She truly is an Angel like she’s been saying… I like to think “Downtown” is actually their song too.

 

_"And I'm running with you,_   
_As fast as I can,_   
_Singing to myself I wanna hold your hand_

_And if suddenly I die,_   
_I hope they will say,_   
_That he was obsessed and it was okay"_


	5. I’ll Take You Anywhere You Want… / Come back!

Hap’s conversation with Leon is a very important scene for his character. It’s then when he once again allows himself some vulnerability and confess - to some degree - how he feels. He admits to guilt and seeks some kind of comfort or confirmation with his mentor. He confesses he feels excluded and that he might be growing attached to the subjects. He won’t say out loud that one particular subject is more special to him then the others, but it’s Prairie on his mind the whole time.

Hap kills Leon to protect the work, but I believe his determination to survive was also driven by the fact that losing the work would mean losing Prairie as well…

When Hap takes Prairie to the chair again he tells her he always thought of her as a partner, while she’s - as usual - defiant. He once again lets jealousy speak when talking about her and Homer. Hap knows Prairie and himself are alike, they search and chase after the same things. He knows how well they connected and that together, they’d accomplish amazing things. Despite how desperate he is in that scene, he’s not wrong. No one understands Prairie like Hap does and no one gets Hap like Prairie does and they both know it.

 

_“You'll always be the girl willing to risk everything for the chance to achieve something extraordinary.”_

 

He asks her to run away together in a desperate, last ditch attempt at getting her away from the others. It’s another bold move for him, as it’s so hard for him to admit to his feelings - that, again - he aggressively represses. As always, he tries to justify it by saying it’s for the sake of the work, which is only half true. He just wants to get away with Prairie and live together away from everything as at that point, his work is going nowhere and the subject bond, leaving him out of it.

He is surprised when Prairie asks about his scar. Shocked, that she might be concerned or worry about him. He asks Prairie again, this time dropping any pretense and just opens himself up to her, just like he did at the oyster bar. He’s now calm, gentle and vulnerable, letting himself be completely unraveled to her and she refuses.

Hap has a great case of self-punishment, scolding himself for wanting Prairie, knowing he can’t have her. But in this scene, he finally allows himself to be honest and not punishing himself for wanting her. At that moment, he is willing to give up his work just to be with her. He’s really ready to drop everything to just take her and go away, if only she said yes...

It’s important to notice that she hesitates for a moment, actually considering his offer, but aside from thinking about other captives, it’s her pride that won’t allow her to say yes. He’s sad, defeated, watching her drown once again…

Then he tells her about Saturn, overjoyed that she… that they uncovered another breakthrough. This finally pushes his research forward and it’s all thanks to her… Prairie even admits to Homer that Hap confides in her, like he always does. He shares his work with her, even though he doesn’t have to - another sign of higher respect.

After Prairie and Homer heal Evelyn, Hap barges in and shoots her and Stan. This is the moment when he finally loses control that he desperately tried to cling to for all this time. Seeing Prairie and Homer almost touch is finally too much, he can’t stand to watch them together and the only way to keep them apart is threatening their life. What most people interpret as just Hap being evil is nothing more than just his raging jealousy of Homer. Only he can drive Hap to great lengths, especially when Prairie is concerned. Their bond, the fact she chooses Homer over him in a delusional motion that he stands a chance finally pushes him over the edge.

It’s too much for Hap, he finally can’t have any more, so he takes Prairie and drives off. He leaves her at the side of the road, as he prefers to be without her, rather than have her near Homer. I like to compare this to the movie where the kid throws rocks at his dog to keep him away but safe. Hap is finally setting Prairie free, so he doesn’t have to hurt her anymore, but more importantly, so that he doesn’t have to hurt himself anymore as well.

In a way, it’s a very selfish move on his part. He thinks that maybe without her, he will finally be free of distraction and allowed by his own emotions to continue the work without having to compromise his feelings. A way of taking Leon’s advice once more: getting rid of subjects as a way to get rid of the guilt… To finally set himself free of her, to have his mind clear once again, free of his greatest distraction.

He tells her that he’s getting rid of her because he doesn’t need her anymore, which once again, is a lie. His justification with work is always the same, but never really honest. It hurts him to leave her, but he has no choice but to do that. Fueled by jealousy and anger, he dumps Prairie and leaves. He wants to scare her, make sure that she would not want to come back… He tries to convince her that he really doesn’t need her, that he wants her out, but more than anything, he tries to convince himself… He can’t bring himself to hurt her physically, but he wants her to think he could. Even lying on top of her, threatening her with a knife, he’s still gentle, not hurting her. 

If you love something, let it go...

She runs after him, her desperate plea for him to come back. She wants him back, she can’t be on her own. I believe it’s really Hap, not Homer she wants to go back to as this scene can be interpreted different ways.


	6. (PART 2) - Cast of Two / You Will Know Great Love…

Hap was not written to be in love with OA without a reason. If that were not important, it would not be a part of the story. He is first presented as a potential love interest, or at least in somewhat of a romantic light before it’s revealed that he kidnapped her, and that can’t be without a purpose.

I believe Hap and Prairie were destined to meet.

If not for Hap, Prairie would not have found out she’s an Angel, or meet the Original 5. He is the catalyst for her discovering what her destiny is, (unknowingly) showing her what she’s supposed to do.

Prairie doesn't have any premonitions in captivity, all of her prophetic dreams lead her directly to Hap. Every single prophecy she’s ever had resulted in their meeting.

If not for the bus crash, she’d not be sent to America.

If not for dreaming about Papa, she’d not go to New York and meet Hap.

If not for Hap, she’d not know she’s an Angel.

If not for him knowing Stan, she’d not met Evelyn and got the 5th movement.

Everything in her life directly leads her to Hap.

In the same vain, if not for Prairie, Hap’s research might have not been as successful. Only with her does he find out about the movements and furthers his research, especially after the Saturn NDE. She helps him uncover new things....

Maybe Hap is an Angel too, but a fallen one…  Perhaps even the 5th Angel, as Rachel never received the movement (which might belong to him after all). Even in the light of Prairie learning her true name from a sound, it’s possible that what we hear might have been “You’re an Angel, Hunter”... I think there is so much more to him if we go down the theorizing route. Hap is as important to the story as any one the Angels, I’d go so far as to say, maybe more. Him and Prairie are the main forces of the show and his role is incredibly important to her life.

Maybe Prairie was meant to save him, get him back on the right path, show him the light… Perhaps Hap is to Prairie what Steve was supposed to be to BBA. Save the troubled boy, not the one who sings like an Angel...

She undoubtedly changes Hap’s life. She is his light in the darkness, his missing piece. She opens him up, uncovers feelings that were buried deep within him. In a way, she brings him back to life, wakes him from his own coma. She changes everything the moment he sees her for the first time. He falls and his life is not the same again.

And it’s not just the fact she helped him uncover things in his research he never would without her. She helps him reconnect with his humanity, despite him aggressively repressing it for the good of the research. Taught by Leon to detach himself from his emotions, he represses them as hard as he can, but after Prairie arrives, it becomes more and more difficult. She reaches some deep buried things within him, opens him up, unravels him. And he wants to do what he can to not allow that to happen. The change however, is quite entirely subconscious, as he doesn’t want it and tries to push it away. He does change, he just won’t admit that or want to let that happen.

I like to think he would have fallen for Prairie in every dimension and every universe. He’d always be led to her, gravitate towards her. They have this unbreakable connection that pulls them together, like their souls are linked and they’d always find each other, at least that’s how I started seeing it recently.

Call it love at first sight or something else, but there was definitely something Hap felt the second he saw Prairie. Maybe that very special connection they share.... I love the theory that they met in past life. Perhaps they’ve known each other before, in previous live, or all of them...

I like to believe that Hap and Prairie are symmetrical opposites and they might be each other’s parallels in the Hapverse / Crestwood.

They understand each other like no one else understands either of them. They have the same drive and hunger for answers, they are made of the same cloth. Two sides of the same coin, “cast of two”, ying and yang, yellow and purple, personalities perfectly complimenting each other, driving forces of the show that seem to revolve around them. I think they actually might be soulmates or “twin flames” (not necessarily in a romantic sense). Even his name is telling as St. Aloysius was the patron of the blind. I know their connection goes past beyond romance and it’s something much, much deeper.

This is a very loose theory, but after analyzing the show and Prairie’s relationship with Hap for a year, it started making little more sense. What if the entirety of the show is really Prairie and Hap’s story? A story of their relationship (again, not necessarily even romantic)?

Perhaps even Khatun’s premonition refers to Hap, not Homer?

“You will know great love, but it will be very hard, you will suffer.”

Hap’s love for Prairie is one that’s very hard. He sets up obstacles for it by his own admission and he suffers for it, just like she does. They both feel pain of this love, just in different ways. This is not however, the end of their story yet. I believe the universe will once again pull them back together to finish what it started…

Perhaps it is about love in general, as everyone falls a bit in love with OA and she responds with love as well. It can include Hap too…

**_“Everybody falls a little bit in love with the OA and she changes all their lives.”_ \- Jason Isaacs**


	7. Happy Accident or How does Hap really feel about Prairie?

I know majority of the fandom rejects the idea that Hap is in love with Prairie all together, but the way he is around her undeniably confirms that his feelings are not entirely platonic or professional. The sole way he looks at her, so full of admiration and love is enough to see it.

He can truly be himself with her, especially in their first meeting when she’s not his prisoner yet. He opens up and unravels his invisible self to her, shows vulnerability even his dorkiness. He never lets anyone in like he lets Prairie ; she gets to see his true self, beyond the facade he puts on for other people, and ultimately, the viewer. Real Hap is something only she gets to see...

I like to think Hap was never in love before he met Prairie and the way he feels for her is confusing to him. He doesn’t understand what she’s doing to him and he aggressively tries to repress it. He lives in constant denial, won’t admit that he feels something for her, especially to himself. It makes him confused, upset, angry even. That’s why he takes it out on other people, especially Prairie herself.

**_“The bond his subjects are feeling, the feelings that Prairie unlocked in him, are confusing to him.”_ \- Jason Isaacs**

The main reason for that however, is the fact that Hap acknowledges he’s not allowed to have these feelings as her captor. He knows he should not pine for her, touch her, think about her like he does, that his attraction in incredibly inappropriate.

He scolds himself every time he touches Prairie, he’s overridden with guilt for things he’s done to her and the others. It only gets worse after she comes into his life. He constantly battles himself internally as he knows he’s not allowed to feel these things, that he’s not worthy of her love or friendship. He thinks this woman would never love him back given things he did to her, and it hurts.

She forces him to compromise his feelings and face these new ones that she brought to the surface. Hap is all facial expressions and body language. Just because he doesn’t say something out loud, doesn’t mean it’s not there. This is also where I have to command Jason Isaacs for one of the best acting performances I’ve seen. He emotes so amazingly you can tell everything from just his expressions.

He still wants to give her the best treatment he can in given circumstance (without showing other captives). I think in a way, he was trying to make it up to her by treating her better too. His special treatment however, was always just about her and how he feels about her. Letting her upstairs just to have her around more...

He is always gentle with her. The way he guides her, touches her, always delicate, right from the start. Even though he knows she’s not that fragile after all, he’s never rough with her, aside from the scene where he dumps her when he has lost all control.

He’s also the most considerate and attentive person in Prairie's life. Labeling his whole house to make it easier on her, knowing how to guide her, never forgetting how capable she is, appreciating all the things she does for him. No one before has even treated her like that, not even her parents. Hap gives her this consideration and attention she’s never received before or after.

I strongly disagree that he treats her like a less-than. He has a deep respect for her and treats her like an equal, quite literally bringing her up to his level by taking her upstairs (“partners go home”). Tells her things about himself and lets her on his private life and his past, he shares things about his life, his research, even tells her about Leon… He really just wants her to like him at least a little bit. Again, she has agency and defiance and has more control in this situation then it might seem on the surface.

He craves companionship and wants to belong, all he really longs for is some sympathy that he knows he doesn’t deserve in the first place.

**_“In his own crazy bubble of denial, he wants her to like him.”_ \- Jason Isaacs**

He’s always honest with Prairie, even after he takes her. He shares his research with her even though he doesn’t have to, he talks about his childhood, about his life. He trusts her, he always does even after she tries to kill him and lies about regaining her sight. He confides in her and seems to be sometimes seeking some kind of approval from her.

He justifies his feelings for Prairie with scientific reasons, telling himself that she’s only good for the research, that the only reason he keeps her is because she contributes to the work. It’s the greatest lie he could tell to himself…

I think people miss the emotional toll Hap’s actions have on him… He literally can’t sleep at night due to the guilt he feels and Prairie only makes it that much harder on him. He’s long lost all hope for his own redemption and then she comes along, and shows him the light, wakes him up from his coma…

We don’t know what Hap’s life was like before Prairie, but what we do know is that he’s been a solitary man, consumed by his work. He always had to be cold to his subjects as he was their captor. Taking Leon’s advice, he tries his best and hardest to remain detached. Then Prairie comes along and forces him to face his true emotions and suddenly, he finds himself attached to his very special subject. Aside from the guilt that’s already there he might have been content with his solitary life, being alone all what he knows. And then she comes along and turn his life upside down...

That and everything else like his trust, jealousy, twisted sense of chivalry for her, how he always lets his guard down around her, hesitation in taking of her, how much he loves making her happy and how much it hurts him to make her sad, his guidance and softness around her, how much he appreciates her and how he hates when others don’t, his little domestic fantasy, his internal struggle, how much he wants to be needed, his trust in her, how terrifying a thought of losing her is… all of this are his feelings for her that he doesn’t want to confront.

He is the creator of his own suffering, he sets up obstacles for himself with his actions by his own choice. He ruins everything, any chance he could have at a normal life or a relationship with Prairie by his own admission. He knows that, and he suffers for it willingly.

In the end, Hap’s tragedy is that he is always torn between his work and Prairie. He loves her, but thinks he is not supposed to and that it can never be. He always chooses work and that’s his greatest downfall.


	8. The Man Who Changed My Life or How does Prairie feel about Hap?

First of all, we have to remember that Prairie is an unreliable narrator. We only see her side of the story, which then is additionally filtered by the Crestwood gang. She skips literal years in her re-telling and we don’t know most of what happened in captivity. Lots of people believe her unconditionally and take her every word as truth, but I think she’s not telling us half of it.

I think she demonizes Hap a little to make him look worse in boys’ eyes, so they are more willing to help her. Perhaps she only emphasizes the bad stuff? She obviously paints herself in the best light possible (a literal Angel), victimizes herself even. She has sort of a self-involved storytelling style, fixating on her relationship with Homer for example, to the point of neglecting information about the others. I don’t think any of what she says is a lie per say, she believes her own story and even if things she says are just metaphors for real events, there must be truth to them.

It’s not saying that Hap is crystal clear, or was a better person then he was portrayed as, but I do think there was much more to their relationship then we see. She was with him for over 7 years, we only see glimpses of the time she spent in Hap’s house, especially upstairs.

With that being said, we also have to acknowledge, that despite all the negative things  Prairie says about Hap, she also doesn’t see him as evil, like the boys or some of the fandom does.

She’s not afraid of Hap, especially later on and she slowly gains more and more agency as the time goes by as she begins to comprehend how much power she holds over him.

She doesn’t dehumanize him like the other subjects do, (“ _He’s not insane, just obsessed_ ”), she can empathise with him, understand him, even if she doesn’t understand the work he’s doing. She never calls him evil or a monster, there is no hate in her voice when speaking of him (literally calling him a man who changed her life), she has no negative reaction to his touch (and lies about not being touched despite Hap doing so.) She can still recognize the amazing connection they had and to some extent it makes her angry.

She tends to use anger as a way to shield herself and in a way, conceal her emotions. She uses it against Hap, and perhaps her anger comes not from the fact she’s still his prisoner, but because she won’t allow herself to feel positive things for him, something she doesn’t feel she should be allowed to.

I like to think that Prairie doesn’t realize Hap’s feelings for her for some time even though others see it (like Scott, who realizes it very quickly.) She does eventually, like presented in the parsley scene and I feel that ultimately, her own feelings for him make her angry and confused as well. In a way, maybe she’s even trying to convince herself Hap doesn’t have those feeling for her at all.

I do think she might be doing some things to spite him (like cutting her hair after he compliments it). I would go so far as to say that she connects with Homer as much as she does to hurt Hap to some degree, even if it’s purely subconscious.

Because how could a prisoner feel anything but hate for the captor? That’s just not right. She might think she’s not allowed to have positive feelings, so she wants to turn them into hate. Perhaps having affection for the monster would make her no better? The crimes he committed make him unlovable after all...

Prairie is a little inexperienced in life. She was sheltered for most of it and then kept in captivity. She doesn’t know much about real life, though not by her own admission. Perhaps she does not know how to process feelings other than pure crush she has on Homer. Their love story is very idealistic and fairy-tale like, there is not even an implication of it being sexual. It’s idealized and portrayed in a way that is very innocent and almost unreal. Hap, compared to Homer is way more realistic. More… raw, real, three-dimensional, like he’s real while Homer is a fantasy.

I do believe that Prairie, to some extent, is in denial of her feelings for Hap as well, whatever they might be.

Perhaps she hides her true feelings for Hap from the boys as well? She is so emotionless around Hap, like she is trying to conceal her feelings, hide her truth… She hides to protect herself, just like hiding behind anger and defiance.

If Hap had told her the truth, I like to think Prairie would have consented to the experiment. She doesn’t see death the same way other people do, she’s not afraid of it. I think they’d have a wonderful collaboration and with her active help, achieve amazing things together and much sooner too, things that Hap has been chasing all these years. I will also go so far as to say that if Hap never hurt her, if the experiment was consensual and he didn’t have the other subjects, she’d fall for him too.

I also believe that Prairie has in it her heart to forgive Hap for what he did to her, as long as she lets go of that pent up anger she holds for him. She is after all an Angel and she always responds with kindness to whatever cruelty someone might treat her with. Just as she forgives Steve for attacking her more than once, she could forgive Hap (again, save the troubled boy). It’s not to say Hap needs saving or forgiveness or (more importantly) wants it, but she has huge effect on him either way. It’s for her to forgive, but for him to accept what he’s done and maybe even forgive himself...

Nothing excuses or justifies what he’s done, and I’m not saying he can or should be redeemed, but Prairie being an Angel she is, could forgive if Hap allowed himself to repent for the things he’s done.


	9. Golden Boy or Why Homer and Prairie doesn't work

One controversial thing I also want to discuss is why I see Prairie / Hap to make more sense then Prairie / Homer.

As I mentioned before, Prairie / Homer is very idealized in how she describes it. He is like her Prince Charming, flawless ideal, fairy tale love. They wax poetics, make future plans for their garden and little confessions as they touch through the glass. He even quickly forgets about his child for Prairie’s sake, almost as if she wants him to be without baggage. She wants him to put her first and give her full devotion, even though he has his family to think about. The relationship feel quite unrealistic, it’s overly pure, romantic and fairytale like. It’s all very cheesy, sentimental and sappy in how it’s presented.

It’s possible she idolizes Homer and demonizes Hap to manipulate the story she’s telling to the boys.

She wants to believe, (like she says when they figure out how to stay awake in the experiment), that he did it all for her…He’s unproblematic and an easy, obvious choice, a perfect man, a “better man” if you will. At least on the surface...

Homer is a fantasy, while Hap is real.

I think that Prairie’s relationship with Homer forms because of the situation they’re in.

They don’t know any other life together, outside the captivity. They connect through being locked up together and it’s the only way they know each other. Their relationship is based entirely on this situation and there is no real foundation there.

Prairie wants to see it as more than it possibly is. She sees them as a perfect fit, soulmates, and that’s how most of the fandom chooses to see it to. I believe it’s written this way on purpose.

In real world, Homer would most likely not even notice Prairie. I don’t see him giving her a time of his day if they were to meet in other circumstance.

Homer is not nice to Prairie at first. He’s hazing her (the first thing he does is scolding her for vomiting in water), he doesn’t trust her, he’s almost angry at her in the beginning and he later uses her as a possible ticket out of the captivity. He even forgets that Prairie can’t see, proving that he doesn’t pay that much attention to her, at least at first. He’s shown to be selfish, manipulative, bossy and angry - anger he often takes out on Prairie. He wouldn’t even warn her as she ascended down to the lab, letting her be locked up and almost mocking her when the door closed.

Big part of that can be Hap’s favoritism for Prairie. The captives see it right away and don’t appreciate the special treatment she gets. She’s allowed to go upstairs, feel the sunshine, not be cooped up in the cell all day. It only serves for Homer to be even more antagonistic towards her at the start.

He shows to be proud and selfish, like his first instincts are always so save himself, even when faced with healing Evelyn. As opposed to Hap, he needs proof of Prairie’s gifts to trust and believe her. He doesn't trust her like Hap does, even though he has more reasons to.

Homer only becomes nice to Prairie after learning he can get something out of her. She was useful, as she was allowed upstairs and he really just wanted his ring back.

They finally start bonding, but only after Prairie proves her powers and their relationship transforms into that pure, unrealistic love story I mentioned before.

To Hap, Homer is a cheater, never appreciating Prairie like he did, cheating on her the first opportunity he got. Even though Hap acknowledges how much he hurt Prairie, he still subconsciously feels he loves her more than Homer ever could. Hap would have fallen in any universe, any dimension, any circumstance… and it only adds more to his envy for Homer when the two eventually bond.

To some extent, all three of them feel the tension in this triangle. Hap and Homer compete, and in some way, Prairie feels it. Homer too recognizes Hap as threat, at least to some degree. While Hap knows she will chose Homer given the circumstance they’re in, something deep inside him still tells him he’s a better choice. A delusional feeling, but a one he can’t shake…

Hap also realizes that he was a match-maker to those two, introducing the woman he loves to a boy she would fall far, which only adds to his frustration.

I like to think to some degree, subconsciously, Prairie bonds with Homer as a defense mechanism against her feelings for Hap. She too, tries to reject the feelings she might have for him by projecting onto the convenient person who Homer is. Even Scott says Prairie doesn’t love Homer, which can’t be without significance.

The writing of both relationships plays with viewers’ expectations. We see Hap as a villain because we are told he is one and we expect him to be like this, and we see Homer as a hero for the same reason. The show tells us how we’re supposed to see them in a brilliant subversion that twists our perception.

Homer and Prairie are a result of an unfortunate circumstance and they're relationship post-captivity would not be sustainable without a proper base, or happy in the long run.

 

_“She lies and says she’s in love with him,_

_Can’t find a better man”_


	10. Summary

I’m in no way saying this relationship is not toxic at all. It is obviously very problematic. I do think however, in fiction (which we tend to forget is not the same thing as reality), love doesn’t have to be easy and best stories have some kind of conflict to drive the plot.

  
To me, it can be a star-crossed lovers story, a difficult love that can’t be - but here, it’s one of them making it difficult.

  
Hap ruins this relationship, it never has a chance to exist because of what he’s done to her. This is doomed from the moment he decides to take her, perhaps even before as Hap has already committed horrible things that he should not be excused for. He could have left her at the bar, but he didn’t.

He chose his work over her, and it would always be his downfall.

It’s a tragic love story - or just a tragic story in general. Best stories are. This is a love that could never be and Hap knows it. He knows he’s ruined any chance for it and he pays a great price for what he’s done every single day. He knows it could never be and it hurts.

Hap loves Prairie, it’s undeniable. He loves her so much it hurts, and it makes him punish them both by keeping her, by continually choosing to hurt her, choosing his work over her.

  
And how their relationship would be like under other circumstance? Hap is gentle, protective, considerate, attentive and devoted. She would bring out his softness, a romantic side he didn’t know he had. He’d be her anchor when she’s feeling sad, when her demons haunt her in her sleep again.

 

If Hap hadn't hurt Prairie, I think they'd be together and happy. It's clear form the start she likes him, and I see her falling for him instantly in the universe where he never hurt her. 

  
They’d complete each other… Their dynamic, their incredible chemistry, to me, it just makes sense. They fit together, they just do. But it would never have a chance to be after what he’s done, and he knows it...

So why do I ship it?

Because I see beneath the surface.  
I see their amazing connection.  
I see how this relationship would be like if it had a chance to exist.  
I see how much Hap loves Prairie and how hurt he is because he knows it’s wrong.  
I see how Prairie changes Hap and how she forces him to compromise his feelings.  
I see how Hap leads Prairie to her destiny and lets her open her wings.  
I see what they mean to each other and how they influence each others lives...


	11. Other Works

Here’s a little list of some of my other Hap and Hap / Prairie related writing / metas / analysis written over the course of last 2 years.

These are just some of my favorite pieces and whatever I could salvage from my old blog.  _(Previosulsy @ societyneedstocrumble)_

**(Some of the links will be dead due to blogs being deleted and other circumstances, I’m sorry for that.)**

 

***** The most important / favorites in bold *****

 

 

**Metas / analysis / other**

  * [**General random notes**](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/181199601618/ive-had-a-change-of-heart#notes)
  * **[“Evilness”, chaos and alignment chart](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/180489376812/theimpossiblegeekygrrl#notes)  
**
  * **[Feminism and symmetry](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/180484768429/diaryofanobsessivefangirl#notes) **
  * [Traits and humanity](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/180500301597/societyneedstocrumble#notes)
  * [Honesty towards Prairie ](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/180494015383/societyneedstocrumble-trisk-alien-i-wanna#notes)
  * **[Hap and humanity, Leon’s role](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/180530541866/on-hap-and-humanity-and-leons-role-in#notes) in Hap’s life**
  * [Dedication to work](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/180629503518/im-really-curious-why-hap-is-so-dedicated-to#notes)
  * **[Changing Prairie’s life / Hap and OA as symmetrical opposites](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/180687357112/i-feel-like-its-been-discussed-before-but-whats#notes)**
  * [Prairie and destiny](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/180669133993/prairie-was-destined-to-meet-hap-her-whole-life#notes)
  * [Someone hurting Prairie ](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/181149383700/what-would-hap-do-to-someone-who-broke-prairies#notes)
  * Hunger for affection [One](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/181275540172/societyneedstocrumble-losethehours#notes) / [Two](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/181305863312/that-got-me-thinking-about-a-headcanon-hap-was-so#notes) / [Three](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/181241409157/societyneedstocrumble-societyneedstocrumble#notes)
  * [Taking Prairie ](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/181184819210/societyneedstocrumble-earthsickwithoutyou#notes)
  * [**Favorite headcanon / more on destiny**](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/181233168727/what-is-your-fav-favorite-auheadcannon-for-hap#notes)
  * [Guilt](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/181221327406/societyneedstocrumble-inspieos#notes)
  * [Little note](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/181241409612/societyneedstocrumble-the-fandom-sees-hap-as-the#notes)
  * **[Prairie’s interrogation](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/181305882482/what-do-you-think-of-the-way-prairie-looks-when#notes)**



**Theories**

  * **[Snake symbolism One](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/180523031758/societyneedstocrumble-societyneedstocrumble#notes) / [Two](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/181317789212/societyneedstocrumble-a-heartbeat-is-more-unique#notes)**
  * [**Hap and Homer**](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/180659948982/what-if)
  * [Random on lyrics and other things](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/180345880832/societyneedstocrumble-sour-blue-milk-can-we)
  * [**Hap as the cafeteria worker**](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/180664582216/cafeteria-workers-hap-look-a-like#notes)
  * [Stair fall and NDE](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/181149609967/how-in-the-hell-did-hap-fall-down-all-those-stairs#notes)
  * [**Hap’s NDE?**](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/181253969136/societyneedstocrumble-ambivalentnoise-i-have#notes)
  * [One of the Angles ](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/181147149821/luckyartisanllama-societyneedstocrumble)
  * [All day together](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/181142097232/did-prairie-and-hap-spend-all-day-together#notes) 
  * [**Losing sight?**](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/181275552187/haps-deteriorating-sight-a-theory#notes)



**Others, memes, gifs, etc.**

  * [A serious meme](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/180567528077/diaryofanobsessivefangirl-do-you-think-she-is#notes)
  * [Favorite meme game](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/180636969629/hap-do-hap#notes)
  * **[Prairie’s sight - little fan fic](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/180689669033/societyneedstocrumble-did-you-know-she-can#notes)**
  * [Expel the bully](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/181307684777/societyneedstocrumble-hes-the-boy-you-can-help#notes)
  * [Better Man](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/181307690317/societyneedstocrumble-just-because-she-doesnt#notes)
  * [White Fang](https://hapnalyzing.tumblr.com/post/181317795672/societyneedstocrumble-the-oa-white-fang)



 

 


End file.
